Talk:Attack Speed/@comment-28254508-20160608171500
Ok... so i am another disappointed stat maniac that likes to analyse things to look for best option in certain situations or looking for better weapons or just for the sake of doing it. Why disappointment: because it seem impossible to compare two different weapons almost at any level other than mayby: "this one FEELS overal better with this particular build vs Corpus" and similar statements. Please notice that "feels" is not what i am looking for. Untill today i thought that attack speed was valid value i could rely on... well tbh as i know the truth now it is completly redundant and means nothing (all weapons could have base attack speed value = 1.0 just so speed modifiers would apply to something and have effect). Simply because base attack speed = animation speed that depends on: weapon type + stances. So untill today i actually was using site like Warframe Builder to compare weapons and decide which is better. And that site shows "total damage" (per hit) and "burst dps" and "sustained dps" (including reload and stuff like that). This includes all dmg, crit chance and multiplyer and also of course the dreaded attack speed (there are other modifications that can be extra aplied like combo multiplyer or chaneling but for now i think its good to say this values can be considered base dps). From the begining i understood that it could be tricky as it comes to comapre dps of weapons vs multiple enemies since AoE of a bit weaker weapon could compensate that but vs single target it should be clear... or so i thought untill today (espetially with melee). For example site shows that unmoded Broken War has 96.750 total, 96.750 burst / sustained (logical since there is no reload) dps. Now lets look at Scindo Prime: 156.00 total, 150.852 burst / sustained. Yay - it is superior weapon compared to Broken War, right? Roughly 55% stronger, right? Well... it's not. Broken War has ~140 attacks/min while Scindo Prime has ~67 attacks/min. Measured with stopwatch (60sec): those were only "e" attacks made with primary equiped without any stance mod. So if you calculate dps it is the Broken War actually stronger weapon (roughly 29% stronger). Just to mention: Broken War shows 1.0 attack speed while Scindo Prime shows 0.967 that has nothing to do with real attack speed as you can see. Now of course this is, as i mentioned before, dps vs single target so scindo might be better vs clumped mobs (since it has biger range). But obviously the site i used to rely on with getting rough estimation on what weapon has what dps is now totally missleading with the info i am looking for since it calculates dps based on that attack speed which is not real. Site is still very usefull for comparing builds on SAME weapon though. So basicly i really can't think of any real good test or measurement method to compare and evaluate two weapons - dissapointing. Only thing that comes to my mind is implementing something like "immortal dummy target" inside Simulacrum that would have no elemental resistance / weaknes and connected to it dps counter that would show average dps during last 20sec? And of course similar few clumped dummy targets that would move slowly in smal area to mayby test AoE dps as well? But of course this depends only on devs and nothing that players can really do. So now i am in a mental state like: "freak it - i will just get that nikana prime and go for full crit build since it looks cool and feels awesome".